ES UN DRAMA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: TRIANGULO AMOROSO ENTRE WILLIAM, GRELL Y SEBASTIAN, INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN DE DULCE MARÍA "ES UN DRAMA"


_**ESTE FANFIC ME INSPIRE ESCUCHANDO LA CANCIÓN DE DULCE MARÍA "ES UN DRAMA", EN LO PERSONAL NO ME GUSTA COMO CANTA PERO ESTA CANCIÓN ME GUSTA Y ME INSPIRO PARA MI FIC, LO BUENO DE LAS CANCIONES JAJAJA.**__**ES LA CONFUSIÓN QUE SIENTE GRELL SOBRE SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA WILLIAM Y SEBASTIAN.**_

* * *

Ahí estaba Grell otra vez, ya era media noche y la pelirroja no podía dormir, se había quedado de ver con el demonio Michaelis, como habían acordado, ya tenían un mes de amantes, se veían en secreto, el sexo era tan divertido para Grell con su mayordomo del infierno,

**_-Una vez que tengamos sexo usted Grell san quedara marcado de por vida, me pertenecerá para siempre.-_ **dijo Sebastian de forma amenazadora, a Sebastian tampoco le gustaba compartir su "comida", si accedía a fornicar con el shinigami este seria solo suyo, nadie más podía tocarlo.

El hombre era realmente sádico y tenia lo "mejor" para un hombre masoquista, aunque tenia que compartirlo con ese mocoso Ciel, pero esa no era su única preocupación o molestia, algo lo atormentaba, la ansiedad no la dejaba descansar.

William era su mayor preocupación, si el semidiós se enteraba era seguro que el mismo los mataría con sus propias manos, el gerente era muy celoso sobre sus pertenencias, porque sí, Grell era suyo y de nadie más, así se lo había jurado el pelirrojo si formalizaban su relación.

**_-Sutcliff, sabes que las alimañas no conocen el amor, porque insistes con ese perro.- _**William estaba muy molesto había encontrado a su subordinado coqueteando con el demonio otra vez.

_**-Pero Will, si tan solo tu decidieras hacerme tu "mujer" yo seria solo tuya y de nadie más, mi corazón y alma serian tuyas.-**_ el pelirrojo ofreció a cambio del perdón, _"aunque nunca dijo que su cuerpo seria exclusivo de su patrón"_.

Grell sabia que lo que hacia era malo, un "Dios" y un demonio no podían intimar, ni siquiera ser amigos mucho menos tener relaciones, el shinigami quedaría manchado para siempre, pero como rehusarse, era lo que siempre había soñado, un DRAMA como el de los libros de amor que tanto le gustaban, un triangulo amoroso y peligroso,_ "morir por amor o morir de amor", el punto era morir. "Romeo y Julieta", "Ophelia de Hamblet"_.

No podía decírselo a nadie, tenia miedo, los amaba mucho a los dos hombres, los únicos dignos de ser padres de sus hijos si es que pudiera tenerlo, la parca no quería perderlos, por eso debía ser un secreto, Ninguno de los dos hombres , demonio ni shinigami se lo imaginaban, ni sospechaban de la pelirroja, _"¿porque no confiar en Grell?"_.

**_-Grell, ¿estuviste con esa alimaña?.-_** William pudo percibir el aroma infernal en su amante.

-Will cariño, Sebas-chan estaba cerca de la zona con su mocoso amo, yo no hice nada malo ademas de que el grosero me golpeo, "¿como se atreve a golpear a una dama?".- dijo el pelirrojo para justificarse.

**_-Mira Will, me golpeo aquí -_ **Grell trato de distraer a su jefe incitándolo con sexo, se desnudo frente a su amante para mostrarle las heridas que en verdad eran moretones de una noche salvaje con el mayordomo.

El pelirrojo amaba estar con el demonio, la cama era un drama, desataba su pasión con el demonio prohibido pero cuando lo besaba veía a William su jefe, no podía evitarlo, _"¿como no amar a esos dos hombres perfectos?", "la vida era tan cruel, tener que reservarse para uno solo cuando su corazón era tan grande como para amar a más de tres"._

Grell pensaba que lo tenia todo bajo control, sus citas nocturnas con el demonio y las mañanas cálidas con su jefe, a nadie le había dicho nada, aunque todos sabían de su adicción por los demonios el fingía usarlos para darle celos a Will, no sabia que un gran drama le esperaba, pero tenia que correr el riesgo porque sin sin ellos la vida no valía nada, estaba perdido.

**_-Sutcliff, ¿a quien crees que engañas, crees que Spears es tan tonto?.-_** Eric descubrió a Grell en una de sus escapadas.

**_-Tal vez el me ama demasiado y no le importa..._**

**_-...O tal vez le doy algo "tan bueno" que nadie más le puede dar, deberías de probarme alguna vez, Eric cariño.-_** Grell beso rápido en la mejilla al rubio y salio de la cede, su amante del infierno lo esperaba.

Frío y perfecto como un maniquí, así era William T. Spears, tenia poder sobre el, en su trabajo y sobre su vida, "esos ojos" eran su jaula, lo conocía a la perfección, sabia todo sobre el, siempre había estado ahí para el, para salvarlo y castigarle, siempre lo había querido no había nadie como el. Pero Sebastian, oh! Sebas chan.

**_-Te amo Will.-_** Grell abrazo a su amante mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos después de hacer el amor, William no contesto, nunca lo hacia, pero a Grell no le importaba, sabia que el también lo amaba.

El demonio, su demonio, sus ojos rojos llenos de pecado y lujuria, el demonio no lo amaba, Grell lo sabia, pero no podía dejarlo era un misterio que quería descubrir, cuando estaba lejos de el era un sueño carmesí que no dejaba de herirlo, no podía descansar, estaba atrapado entre 2 hombres tan vulnerable, desarmado.

William y Grell fueron a una misión juntos, pero en el camino se encontraron con el conde Phantomhive y su mayordomo, Grell tuvo el impulso de correr a saludar a su demonio pero no podía, William estaba con el.

**_-Sutcliff.-_** William reprendió a su empleado por correr a donde el demonio.

Sebastian estaba claramente molesto, como se atrevía ese shinigami a impedirle acercarse a su amante, pero después se calmo, era obvio que por estar en horas de trabajo el amargado jefe lo tendría sometido, sí, _"solo era eso, trabajo, Grell no podía mantener una relación sentimental con su amargado y antipático jefe", el pelirrojo siempre le juro su amor eterno a el y solo a el "el demonio mayordomo"._

Ambos hombres, segador y demonio se miraron de forma tal que si sus ojos fueran dagas ambos estarían muertos ya. Pero ninguno de los 2 amantes se lo imaginaba, confiaban en su pelirrojo.

Pero sin ellos 2 no podía vivir, era el "drama" que siempre había querido vivir.

* * *

**_MUY CORTO LO SE, LO SIENTO._**


End file.
